


Damaged

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Hurt/Comfort, Mentally Unstable Dan, Mention of restraints, Teenage Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is very damaged. Phil only wishes there was something he could do to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

Phil surveyed the small bedroom as he entered. Everything was pristine and neat, not a single trace of clothing or any other items on the floor. It was almost as if it didn’t belong to the teenager who was curled up on the bed, unblinking as he stared ahead. For a moment Phil only looked at him, and then eventually he closed the door behind him with a click and walked further into the room. 

“Daniel? Are you with me?”

The older man’s voice seemed to rouse the teen from whatever state he was in. Dan’s dark chocolate eyes glanced over to his visitor and he perked up a little. 

“Oh, hello Dr. Lester,” He have a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes as he moved into a sitting position on the bed, knees tucked securely to his chest with his arms drawn tightly around them. 

“Hey there Dan,” Phil replied, pulling a nearby chair close to the bed and taking his seat in it, a clipboard and pen in his hands. “How are you today?”

Dan gave a halfhearted shrug. “Same as yesterday I suppose.”

Blue eyes studied the other intensely. “I heard you had some trouble sleeping last night.”

There was a heavy silence in the air before Dan sighed. “Yeah. Just some bad dreams again. It...it would help if they didn’t strap me down every night. It’s sort of rude.”

“I know, it is rude, isn’t it? I promise that wont continue forever. We just can’t have you hurting yourself because of the bad dreams,” Phil explained softly, nodding towards Dan’s wrists, which were wrapped in bandages. 

“It’s not like I remember doing it,” Dan said defensively, wrapping his arms around himself more securely. 

“I know,” Phil crossed his legs. “Tell me what you were dreaming about last night.”

Dan bit his lip. “Um...it’s sort of hard to remember. Everything was just so hot. Like big bursts of flame were surrounding me. But I wasn’t on fire, you know? I wasn’t on fire.”

“I see,” Phil replied as he wrote something down, and now Dan was the one studying him. 

“I need to leave here soon. My parents are probably worried about me.” 

“...We’ll see,” Phil said, pausing after he finished his notes. “We just need to take things slowly for now.”

“I don’t like it here Dr. Lester,” Dan shivered slightly. “It’s the windows, really. Sometimes I hear screaming...and fists pounding against them, and nails scratching. Sometimes the windows feel too hot, and they won’t ever open...why won’t they open? It’s not safe, I can’t get out!”

“Easy Dan,” Phil soothed him. “You’re very safe here, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“But the windows,” Dan repeated helplessly. “I just...my parents are going to be worried about me. I need to go home now.”

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to go home for awhile Dan,” Phil told him gently. “You’re...very sick right now. You need to heal.”

Dan’s head dipped down to rest on his knees. “I don’t understand.”

“I know. You will eventually though, I’ll help you understand.”

There was another long silence, and Phil merely watched as Dan rocked back and forth slightly in an attempt to comfort himself. His forehead was covered with beads of sweat, skin clammy. 

“It’s too hot in here,” Dan spoke abruptly. 

“The air is cool, Dan.”

“N-No...it’s not. Please can’t you let me out? My parents...I need to go home. I’m supposed to watch my brother when I get home from school.”

“You’re not at school,” Phil reminded him. 

Dan looked back up. “But why? Why aren’t I at school?”

“Because you need some help Dan. You need to recover.”

The teen’s eyes blinked back tears. “I’m scared.”

“I know Dan. I know…”

“Please Dr. Lester!”

“Daniel,” Phil rose from his chair as the younger began to hyperventilate. He sat next to him and rubbing soothing circles against his back. “Hush now. Everything’s going to be alright, but I need you to calm down.”

They sat there for several minutes, and finally Dan began to slow his breathing. Phil continued to rub his back and gently comfort him. 

“I’m, uh...sorry,” Dan wiped at his eyes. “I don’t know what got into me. I guess my mind is just a little eccentric today.” 

“That’s alright,” Phil said, withdrawing his hand but staying seated on the bed next to the younger. 

“Everything just feels wrong...messed up,” Dan muttered, eyes drooping slightly as he slumped over so that his head was resting against Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil ran a hand through the slightly curled brown locks. “I know. Things are a little messed up for sure, but it’ll get better.”

“Yeah…” Dan’s eyes closed. 

“Are you tired Dan?”

The brown shot open quickly. “No! Don’t let me go to sleep...I don’t want to dream.” 

“You can’t just not sleep,” Phil told him. “But I’ll see about getting something to help you sleep better.”

“More medicine? You’re already making me take a bunch of pills...and I hate pills.”

Phil smiled a little. “But you get biscuits with them, don’t you?”

“True...but those are just making me fat.”

“Trust me, you don’t need to worry about getting overweight,” Phil said. “Especially since you haven’t been eating regularly. You’re almost fifteen pounds below the recommended weight of a seventeen year old.”

“Because the food tastes awful. They tried giving me fish sticks yesterday. I hate fish.” 

“How about some potatoes?” Phil suggested. “With green beans and milk? If you eat all your dinner tonight then I’ll bring you some Oreo’s tomorrow.”

“Well...I’ll think about it.”

Phil carefully removed himself from the bed, giving the teen’s hand a small pat. “Good. You think about it. Now before I leave, is there anything you need? A book to read perhaps?”

“I don’t suppose you could get my hair straighteners? I hate my hobbit hair…”

“I’m afraid not,” Phil smiled, running his hands through the soft brown curls. “You take care of yourself Dan, and I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Do your really have to go?”

“I do,” Phil nodded. “But if you need me, just tell your nurse, alright?”

“O-Okay,” Dan’s lip trembled. “I just feel lonely here. I miss my parents and brother. Do they miss me?”

Phil paused on his way toward the door. “...Yes. They miss you a lot Dan.”

“Yeah…” Dan’s eyes became glazed over slightly. 

“Dan?” Phil asked. The teen didn’t reply, only rocking back and forth more and staring ahead. Phil sighed as he tucked his clipboard under his arm and quietly exited the door. 

“Doctor Lester?” A voice met him from outside of Dan’s room. It was one of the nurses from this hospital ward, she was looking at him hopefully. 

“Yes Louise?” He asked, turning towards her. 

“Well,” She wrung her hands together. “I was just wondering...is there any change with Dan yet?”

“I’m afraid not,” Phil shook his head sadly. “It’s been almost three weeks and Dan still won’t acknowledge the fire that killed his parents and brother. He was the only survivor from his home. I think he’s repressing his memories because he feels guilty for not perishing with them...for being the only one of make it out safely.”

“The poor thing,” Louise sighed. “What do you think, Doctor?”

“I think,” Phil looked toward the closed door. “That Dan is very damaged.”

“I agree.”

The doctor and nurse stood in silence for a few moments. Finally Phil straightened up and reverted back to his professionalism. 

“Make sure Dan eats at least half of his supper tonight. I’m also going to increase his sleeping medication to help with the nightmares. I feel bad about restraining him each night. Once the nightmares aren’t so violent we won’t have to.”

“His wrists are almost healed,” Louise brightened a little. 

Phil’s mind flashed back to Dan’s first few days here at the hospital. The teen hadn’t spoken a single word, except for his vivid nightmares. He’d scratched so violently at his wrists unconsciously, which was the reason for the restraints now. 

“Well, I have other rounds to make. You take good care of him Louise.”

“I always do.”

With that, Phil turned to walk back down the hall. Today was coming to an end, but tomorrow the process would begin all over again. He felt a close connection to Dan, who was completely alone in the world now. He was a very sick and disturbed boy who would need a lot of care. 

Yes, damaged indeed.


End file.
